Iron Spider
The Iron Spider Armor is a modified Iron Man armor built by Tony Stark and used by Peter Parker following the aftermath of the Infinity Wars. Capabilities Fabricated with advanced protein-scale nano-technology and exotic materials handling, LEP skin display, impact sensing armor integrated life support ant all-spectrum communications powered by a hybrid opto-electronic computer and using super conducting, high performance plastic throughout, the Iron Spider Costume is truly one of Stark's greatest works (and Peter's most functional costume). *'Spinnerette/Stinger Access Ports:' Through development of nano-crystal growth topology, this suit grow numerous configurations. It allows full interface from any surface, independent of occupant when necessary, and due to this design ports auto dilate to allow organics to pass. This includes Spider-Man's natural Webbing and Stingers. *'Waldoes:' The Iron Spider Armor possessed three mechanical spider-arms, or "waldoes," created from rapidly grown mono-atomic iron alloy crystal. These could be used to see around corners (via cameras in the tips) and to manipulate objects indirectly. When in the stowed position, the arms remain within the gold "circle" on Spider-Man's back. These arms are rapidly grown at the rate of 90 inches per second, Hollow construction allows for all material to be stored within the small back-mounted pack, and the command for growth is achieved via fast neural net-detection and amplification. The waldoes even have small grippers at the tips working as pseudo fingers. *'Glider Device:' It could glide via mesh webbing on its arms. The pseudo web form is a biodegradable filament generator. This allows for controlled gliding. Near invisible gossamer filaments extend for 20 meters- rapid growth and detachment. *'Enhanced Chestpiece:' A foamed titanium nitrile fabric chestpiece has body contoured and articulated panels to support the occupant. The chestpiece contains the highest concentration of Kasimir Plate Batteries-- nano-scale power generating devices that exploit "zero point" energy. Can generate 1.2kWatts at peak demand. *'Mask Filter:' A self-cleaning electrostatic precipitation system allows for full Nuclear, Biological and Chemical Filtration. It also had an 8 minutes worth compressed air capacity, which helped in situations underwater. *'Enhanced Lenses:' The Headpiece contains large area holographic lensing to allow for long eye-relief and panoramic real-world/-time viewing. Includes several optical spectrum modes with synthesized information overlay. *'Constituent Costume Containment:' Part of the costume could detach itself to cover an object too dangerous to touch, such as a radioactive asteroid. *'Multifunctional Layers:' The Iron Spider Armor has a total of 17 layers throughout its workings, with each performing a different, separate and important function. **'Transpirable Teflon-Based Temperature Control:' Controls the Internal Temperature of the Wearer. **'Moisture Pump:' Occupant Cooling. **'Conductivity Control:' Low Infrared Signature. **'Sensor Layer:' Able to transmit data from kinisthetic analysis of occupant. **'Suit Tension Layer' **'Super-Conducting Plastic Opto-Electrical Hybrid Computer 4.2 Teraflop Speed CPU:'Proprietary Stark Industries Operating System. Multi-decision making sub-routine strategy prevents tech attack. Suit is semi-autonomous when unoccupied. Passcode activated lockdown. **'Repair Layer:' Self-repair/limited mechanical repair. Also first aid with limited external first aid. **'Musculature Motility Layer:' Follows occupant's motion. **'Communications:' All band tranceiving GPS/Microwave including ELF. **'Emission Control' **'Power Management' **'Impact Layer:' National Institute of Justice Threat Level III Resistant. Heat-resistant Kevlar micro-fiber stops small arms fire. **'Shear Detection' Enabled Spidey to see in the infrared and ultraviolet portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. **'Antenna:' Fractal design allows for simultaneous wavelength propagation. Allows for "speed of thought" suit control. Also allowed Spider-Man to listen to police, fire and/or emergency broadcasts. **'Synthetic Aperture Camera Layer:' Stores Cameras Optical to RADAR. **'Light Emitting Plastic Layer:' Allows for camouflage(but the darker the surface that Spider-Man blends to the better the the camouflage )and also allows Spider-Man to change the color and style of his suit(e.g. he changed it to the symbiote suit color and his normal red and blue and back) **'Diamond Nitrile Overcoat:' Epitaxially deposited in chain mesh form; Transparent to Spider Effect and allow for normal surface adhesion method (Wall Crawling.) Category:Armors Category:Spider-Men Category:Stark Industries